


Insolitement vôtre - 20 : Canicule versus Mustafar

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canicule, Crack, F/M, One Shot, ou comment Vader rabat le caquet de Lizzie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie, l'infirmière personnelle d'un Darth Vader coincé sur Terre, ne supporte plus la canicule. Et elle s'en plaint à son grand ami. Qui a l'argument imparable pour lui faire ravaler ses jérémiades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 20 : Canicule versus Mustafar

**Author's Note:**

> Retrouvons sans tarder mon OC Lizzie l'infirmière, vue précédemment dans le texte n°14 (« Un kebab pour le Sith ! ») et son ami Darth Vader, le tout sur fond de canicule.

\- _Too hot, hot damn! Call the police and the firemen_ , chantonnait Lizzie d'une voix lasse. Je ne supporte plus cette chaleur !

La jeune femme était étendue sur un sofa, incapable de trouver une position confortable malgré le ventilateur qui tournait à plein régime à seulement quelques pas d'elle. Le thermomètre extérieur affichait plus de 35 degrés Celsius à l'ombre, et la chaleur s'était également installée à l'intérieur, dans le salon plongé dans la semi-obscurité qu'elle occupait avec son ami Sith.

Lizzie tenta de s'éventer avec un programme télévisé, mais son bras retomba vite mollement sur elle. Elle soupira de nouveau. Vader détourna cette fois-ci son regard auparavant fixé sur la télévision, pour le poser sur son infirmière personnelle.

\- Ce n'est qu'une canicule, Lizzie, fit-il calmement. Cesse de te plaindre, cela n'a rien de comparable avec la lave de Mustafar.

La jeune femme fut submergée par une vague de honte. Elle avait momentanément oublié que Vader avait souffert le martyr, piégé dans un brasier mortel. _Quelle idiote !_ se sermonna-t-elle mentalement.

Un silence gêné flotta un instant entre eux. Finalement, Lizzie se redressa et entoura Vader de ses bras. Le Sith eut un sursaut face à ce geste d'affection, mais ne tenta pas de se dégager.

\- Désolée mon chou, je ne voulais pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures, murmura-t-elle contre lui.

Il posa sa main gantée sur la cuisse de Lizzie, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Excuses acceptées, infirmière Lizzie, fit-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Ayant toujours aussi chaud – même si elle cessa de s'en plaindre –, elle se détacha de lui, mais garda une main posée sur la jambe du Sith, qui fit de même avec elle.

**Author's Note:**

> Euh... Disons que la chaleur a dû me ramollir les neurones :3
> 
> Puisqu'on est sur le sujet « Darth Vader », vous avez vu le dernier trailer de Rogue One ? Franchement, j'ai l'espoir que ce film sera meilleur que TFA... et puis j'ai vraiment hâte de le voir... ouais, surtout parce que Vader y fait son retour, surtout xD


End file.
